Lost
by SeafoodRamyeon
Summary: Team Natsu has had enough of Natsu unnecessarily destroying things during their mission and losing half of the reward. It was only supposed to be just one job, but little did they know that one little job can change their lives. Please Read. Not good with summaries.


**What's up, Don't want to keep you waiting so I'll cut to the chase.**

 **New story. Hope you like it, if so feel free to leave a review, follow and favorite the story.**

 **Disclaimer: FairyTail is not mine it belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

 **LOST**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(THIRD PERSON P.O.V)**

 **MAGNOLIA**

Team Natsu was once again back from another successful and at the same time unsuccessful mission. They have managed to complete the job, but as usual Natsu had gone overboard and destroyed things in the process. As a result their rewards was cut short to pay for the damages. Gray paid no attention to it, as he had been working with Natsu on some mission and was quite used to not getting the full reward. Erza was mad for not getting the full reward, that she said she was going to use for buying the _limited edition Strawberry Shortcake. Monster Size._ Lucy was fuming since she needed the money to pay for her rent but it looked like she wasn't going to be able to pay it. Natsu and Happy with their usual grin, not paying attention to anything at all.

Erza and Lucy decided that they had enough of this. Lucy and Erza walked slowy and let Natsu and Gray leave them behind as they walked towards the guild.

"Erza, don't you think Natsu has been quite of a nuisance lately" Lucy stated _'My rent'_ , the thought echoed on her mind

"Yes, I think that too. Natsu has been indeed going overboard and destroying things" Erza said as a matter of factly, _'My cake'_ this was the thought that kept ringing in her head

"How about we take a mission tomorrow without Natsu" Lucy suggested

"Well, I don't really want to hurt his feelings" Erza thought about what Natsu would feel

"He doesn't need to know. Let's leave early in the morning, and when he finds out let's say that he wasn't at the guild at that time and we had to leave" Lucy confidently stated

"I suppose that would work. Shall we tell Gray?" Erza said nodding in agreement with Lucy's plan.

"Yeah, I think" Lucy sheepishly said

* * *

At the moment Natsu had arrived at the guild, one of the infamous guild brawls started.

"Gray, pssttt. Come here" Erza called out to Gray who just bitch slapped Elfman.

"What is it Erza?" Gray asked with fear and nervousness

"Tomorrow morning, we'll leave on another mission" Erza said

"Yeah sure, I'll tell Natsu" Gray was about to walk away and inform the dragon slayer when Erza grabbed him by the neck, since he had no shirt on

"No, it's just you, me and Lucy" Erza whispered, to which Gray's reaction was of shock.

"Why are we going without Natsu" Gray asked

"Well, every mission he's with us. He always goes overboard and ends up losing most of the reward. _And my cake_ " Erza murmured the last part

"Well, that's flame-brain all right" Gray just simply stated

"Are you in or out? Think about it, without Natsu, we would be able to get the full reward" Lucy said, who emerged from nowhere, which startled Gray.

"Uh, okay. But what if he finds out?" Gray asked nervously

"We got it covered, besides he's too much of an idiot" Lucy said

"Uh, okay. See you tomorrow" Gray said, starting to walk away from the too

"Remember Gray, early morning." Lucy said, as they parted ways. Gray joining the brawl, Lucy walking towards the bar, and Erza preparing to stop the fight.

"ENOUGH" Erza shouted, and immediately everyone froze on the spot. Erza didn't notice the pink-haired dragon slayer

"Where's Natsu?" she asked the crowd, an aura of pain for those who lied surrounded her.

Elfman just pointed a finger at the roof, where a human-shaped hole was.

Erza just released a sigh.

* * *

On the roof of the guild, was the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. Quiet and just looking at Magnolia. His _family_ had underestimated his hearing skills. Natsu just stayed there and kept looking at Magnolia as day turned to night.

* * *

 **Was it bad? Not too bad hopefully. I hoped you like it, and if you liked it feel free to leave a review or follow the story.**

 **Now to explain some MAJOR DETAILS IN THE STORY:**

 **This took place just right after the GALUNA ISLAND ARC.**

 **Lucy thought about ditching Natsu because she needs money to pay for her rent, which is behind my two months, and not getting the full reward. She is tired of it**

 **Erza thought about ditching Natsu because of the unnecessary destruction** **and was sick of it. Another contributing factor was there was a THE MONSTER SIZE: STRAWBERRY CAKE** **and she didn't have enough money to buy it. And if you're going to ask, why she didn't buy it with her savings. Well let's just say it's worth more than her savings.**

 **Gray just wanted to try a job peacefully and get the reward fully.**

 **So hope I clarified things.**

 **Sorry for Typos and Grammatical Errors.**

 **JANE**


End file.
